Días de tormenta
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: A Neville le encantan los días de tormenta porque él cree que alejan los males, quizas Hannah le demuestre que está equivocado


_**Días de tormenta**_

**Disclaimer: **_El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos como si fuesen marionetas._

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Álbum de Fotos" **del foro **"Retos Harry Potter y más"**. El reto consistía en escribir un fic a partir de un fan-art. Yo elegí a Neville y a Hannah y la imagen que me tocó, que por cierto aparece en la portada, pertenece a **pokings**_

A Neville le dolía, la dosis de cruciatus diaria había sido un total éxito.— Al menos para los Carrows— Pero no era peor que la primera vez, no la primera vez que recibió un cruciatus—por cortesía de Bellatrix Lestrange— si no la primera vez que se puso delante de un niño de primero para interceptar la maldición de Amycus Carrow. Y ahora lo había echo otra vez, se había puesto delante del pequeño Denis Creevey, con el que los alumnos de séptimo iban a "entrenar" para la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Estaba en la enfermería, Ginny y Luna habían sido echadas por la señora Pomfrey hacía no más de unos minutos. Estaba aburrido, las largas horas en la enfermería eran tediosas, así que se dedicó a escuchar los truenos que provenían del otro lado de la ventana.

Antes los truenos le provocaban temor, hacían que todo su cuerpo temblase. Pero ya no les tenía miedo, más bien los adoraba. En los días de lluvia se sentía más protegido, como si los rayos y los truenos lo protegiesen de todos los males del mundo. Se levantó y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, y se quedó allí inmóvil, viendo como el color gris pintaba el cielo.

Pasada una media hora, según calculó Neville, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica rubia, con trenzas y que anudada al cuello llevaba una corbata negra y amarilla, exhibiendo los colores de su casa. Se llamaba Hannah Abbot, y era otra de las muchas que se oponían a los Carrows

—Hola Hannah— dijo al ver que la muchacha no pretendía hablar, la chica le sonrió como respuesta. La chica normalmente era muy habladora y sonreía por doquier, pero ese día estaba más seria y taciturna, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, ni siquiera la sonrisa que le había dedicado era tan alegre como las de siempre.—¿Qué te pasa?

La cara de la chica se torno furiosa.

—¿Cómo que que me pasa? Es la tercera semana seguida en la que recibes cruciatus. ¿Crees que los demás no nos preocupamos por ti? Pero claro, a ti eso te da igual. Como tú eres el chico Griffindor, el valiente, el que tiene que enfrentarse a todos los peligros— La chica estaba enfadada, se le notaba a la legua—Seamus está preocupado por ti, Ginny también y yo también. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

Neville se había quedado anonadado, Hannah se caracterizaba por ser una persona tranquila, que a veces se guardan las cosas para no dañar a los demás. Pero nunca la había escuchado levantar la voz como lo había echo en ese mismo momento. Pero entonces recordó algo, ella había dicho que se preocupaba por él.

Neville y Hannah habían llegado a ser muy cercanos uno del otro en las reuniones del de. Eran buenos amigos, nada más, aunque a Neville le habría gustado que fuese algo más, pero había cosa que no podían ser. Pero esa frase lo había cambiado todo, ella se preocupaba por él, entonces escuchó una voz parecida a la de Luna Lovegood

"— Se preocupa por ti al igual que se preocupa por Seamus, por Ginny y por Ernie" Y lo peor es que tenía razón. Eran amigos, era normal que se preocupase por él. Se giró, dispuesto a disculparse por haberla preocupado. Pero lo único que vio fue una de las trenzas de Hannah salir por la puerta justo antes de escuchar un portazo como señal de que se había ido, dejándolo solo.

Y sin pensar que le dolía todo el cuerpo, y mucho menos sin pensar que podrían pillarlo los Carrows para darle otra lección de cruciatus, salió de la enfermería. Paseó por los largos pasillos buscando a la chica de las trenzas rubias. Neville sonrió con nostalgia al pensar en ese mote que le había puesto en los primeros años, cuando aun no sabía su nombre.

Vio a Ernie Mcmillan y a Susan Bones demasiado acaramelados para que la gente pensase que eran solo amigos. Pensó en preguntarles donde se había metido su amiga, pero no le vio sentido, ya que tenía pinta de que en ese momento solo estaban interesados en explorarse las yugulares mutuamente.

Neville sabía que Hannah era muy impredecible, no tenía unos cánones concretos de personalidad, un día podía ser divertida, hiperactiva y trabajadora. Y justo al día siguiente podía ser la negatividad en persona, inteligente y madura. Así que era muy difícil saber exactamente el lugar donde se encontraba.

Durante su búsqueda se cruzó con medio Hogwarts, incluyendo a Ginny, a Luna y a Seamus, que estaban tan preocupados por él que ni siquiera advirtieron la búsqueda en la que estaban inmersos los ojos de Neville.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Hannah tenía razón. Él protegía a la gente sin importar lo que le pasase, pero por lo que se veía los demás se preocupaban mucho por él, y estaba siendo egoísta, solo intentando sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo. Ahora si que tenía que encontrar a la chica de las trenzas rubias.

Y la encontró, estaba sentada en el muro que hacía de frontera entre los terrenos de Hogwarts y el exterior. Así al menos lo llamaba Seamus, un lugar donde te puede suceder cualquier cosa y donde puedes encontrarte a cualquier persona. Y por cualquier persona Neville sabe que se refiere a los mortífagos, los seguidores de Voldemort. Parecía no importarle que estuviese cayendo el diluvio universal.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez que pasaría si escapásemos de aquí?— La voz de Hannah rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ambos.—¡Contesta!—Gritó al ver que Neville estaba quieto en su sitio

—Que haríamos mal—Dijo Neville al fin. Hannah lo miró con cara de incomprensión—La solución a los problemas no está en huir de ellos, hay que afrontarlos—Terminó, y se sentó junto a ella en el muro.

Pasaron allí un tiempo, hasta que sus manos fueron acercándose y cuando al fin se encontraron, solo al rozarse, una corriente eléctrica les recorrió a ambos obligándoles a separarse sonrojados.

—Mmm... Neville—El chico giró la cabeza al escuchar a Hannah hablar— ¿Qué vas a hacer en la próxima salida a Hogsmade?

—Sabes que los Carrows me tienen castigado hasta la eternidad sin ir a Hogsmade—Hannah rió con ganas negando con la cabeza

—No he dicho nada de salir a Hogsmade. Los Carrows te prohíben ir a Hogsmade, pero no quedarte en Hogwarts paseando, digo yo—Neville sonrió. Los días de tormenta no alejaban males, pero a veces atraían las cosas buenas.

**FIN**


End file.
